Hopeless Romantic
by RingoTart
Summary: Sakura Mikan, a crazed fanfiction author, lives in her fantasies. She doesn't have a love life of her own, but her imagination drives her to scribble all her thoughts down in her precious journal. Mikan tries desperately to keep her fanfic life a secret, but when she accidentally bumps into a man, her secret falls into the wrong hands.


Helpless Romantic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

A/N: Hello! I originally posted this story under a different name, so if it sounds familiar, it's still me. I had an issue with my previous account and made a new one, but since the old one (this one) has my old stories and the issue was resolved, I'm now posting all works solely on this account. Sorry for the confusion, but nevertheless, enjoy!

Oh! Warning: Mikan is very OOC. Gomenasai~

Third Person P.O.V

"And then they kiss under a romantic sunset. Oh, and their favorite song will play at the wedding...and oh!" Sakura Mikan helplessly scribbled more of her fantasies down in her worn-out journal.

Background on Sakura Mikan:

Age 16. She's a talented writer, but sometimes she lets her imagination get the best of her. As a side job in addition to high school, Mikan was hired to write articles for the popular local newspaper. Though she had a strong passion for all things literature-related, journalism didn't compare to creative writing, according to Mikan. Instead of focusing 100% on her job, she would often daze off during work and find herself with an update to her fanfiction story at the end of the day instead of articles. But that was just typical Mikan.

Definition of Mikan: a helpless romantic with no experience in love whatsoever. A.k.a a shoujo manga heroine.

"Sakura-san! We need your article in by 3. The deadlines are a bit rushed today, but the boss doesn't want us to disappoint Tokyo Times, you know," the petite secretary announced. She carefully peeked into Mikan's small, cluttered office.

"Yeah, I'm...uhm...almost finished!" Mikan lied, using both hands to cover her journal. She watched the secretary politely bow and scurry away as she sighed in relief. Her life as a fanfiction author and trainee mangaka was private...and needed to be that way. These fantasies were Mikan's weak point, and she didn't want anyone reading her stories.

Struggling to meet the new deadline, Mikan set aside her journal, for once, and began writing the article. It didn't take her long to write, and the article flowed quite nicely, but it wasn't something Mikan was particularly proud of. Writing her fantasies out gave her a complete feeling, and though she had few online followers, she was still enthusiastic about her work.

She headed home with her paycheck and treated herself to some ice cream. _He feeds me my favorite flavor of ice cream as I cuddle sweetly next to him. _Mikan's head goes off on its own as she takes a scoop of her real ice cream and indulges in her fantasies once again. _If only I had that, a_ _real boyfriend, instead of this made-up prince charming who I'm never going to find..._

First Person (Mikan's P.O.V)

Very satisfied with Baskin Robin's new flavor of ice cream, I walked out with my school and work bags slung over my shoulder. I sneezed, and my glasses were fogged up. Typical me. My head bumps into a rock that smells like cologne and bath soap. I look up to see that it's not a rock. It is a man. A very handsome man.

"My goodness he's handsome," I instinctively blurted out. The man gazed at me with an amused look and smirked. He looked around 20 or so, definitely older than me but not by too much. Before I could say anything, he was surrounded by his friends who were almost as attractive as he was. Almost.

"Oi, Natsume, let's go," said one of the guys said. Natsume...how prince-like! I bet he's really nice, polite to his family, and a great cook!I let my thoughts run wild when suddenly I remembered my embarrassing comment. I looked over at him, and he stared back, obviously also remembering the incident.

Now extremely embarrassed, I rushed away, ruining my chances with the handsome man, but saving myself from further embarrassment. There goes another one.

My home was a place that was hardly my ideal home. Though I didn't have any siblings myself, my mom wanted an income so she started a babysitting business in our home. The one blissful place in this chaos, however, was my room, where I wrote all my ideas out. I reserved 10-12 every night for fanfiction writing.

I finished showering and rushed through my homework. I skipped math, as usual; math was my weak point, so I relied on the kid behind me to make me an extra copy. Instead of going straight away to my computer, I stared at the mirror's reflection of me. I loved this life—writing, anime, my family...everything was pretty much perfect. Yet I felt so lonely, like a part of me was missing. A real romance. _Sigh. _That man today...he was beyond handsome. I sighed another deep sigh, picked up my bag, and reached for my precious journal.

Third Person P.O.V

Mikan rummaged through her bag a few times before finally reaching a conclusion: her precious journal was gone.

_Where could it be? _she thought. _Am I that careless to just leave my journal at work? Maybe I filed it in with some of my articles._ But that didn't seem right to Mikan. She would never leave something so important to her at work.

And then it hit her.

"It must of been when I bumped into that handsome man!" she exclaimed out loud, causing some of the neighbors to switch open their lights.

_"Oh goodness gracious. My journal...my writings...my everything! He has all my life secrets! Oh kami-sama, please help me!"_ were the last thoughts that entered her head before she slumped down into her bed in utter despair.

A/N: How was it? Too cliche? This fanfic is loosely based on my personal life, and I'm not sure how far it's going to go. But anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
